Television entertainment systems may have access to a large number of content including broadcast stations, on demand programming, internet television, and recorded programming. Users may have to search and navigate hundreds of broadcast channels and other sources to find programming that matches their interests or mood. Users are often forced to navigate from channel to channel or from source to source to select the desired content. Due to the large number of options many users may spend more time trying to locate or decide what programming or content to watch than watching the content. What is needed is a better way of presenting content to users that is pertinent to the user's interests and viewing habits.